wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
War Spirit: Playground Equipment
]] is a SIGNI class associated with green SIGNI. They were introduced in WXD-12 Green Dream. Green Playground Equipment SIGNI are based on various toys and playground equipment, while their green Resona are based on various amusement park rides. Black Playground Equipment SIGNI are based on dolls and gambling games, or are "corrupted" versions of green Playground Equpment SIGNI. Starting with WXK-D05 Dual Paleness, this class has also become associated with white. Gameplay Playground Equipment are described as being able to "ambush from the Ener Zone." Green Playground Equipment SIGNI, used by Aiyai, often remove themselves or other allied SIGNI from the field after attacking, after which they are replaced with a SIGNI from the Ener Zone or hand, allowing for more than three SIGNI attacks in one turn. Black Playground Equipment, used by Guzuko, play similarly, with the primary difference being that Black Playground Equipment use SIGNI from the trash instead of the Ener Zone. Playground Equipment SIGNI are also able to up themselves or each other, allowing for a variety of combinations of attacking multiple times in one turn. List of Playground Equipment SIGNI Level 1 *†Akabeko†, Different Blood Play (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Awaodoll†, Different Blood Play (Guzuko limited) *Ayatori, First Play *†Chouhan†, Different Blood Play (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Daishou†, Different Blood Play *Gachapo, First Play *⁑Hacka Doll No. 1⁑, Great Knowledge Play *Kamikabuto, First Play (Aiyai limited) *Karuta, First Play *Kendama, First Play *†Kendama†, Different Blood Play *†Keno†, Different Blood Play (Guzuko limited) *†Miyakokeshi†, Different Blood Play (Life Burst) *†Onigawara†, Different Blood Play *Otedama, First Play (Life Burst) *Snow Sled, Great Knowledge Play (Life Burst) *Ukiwa, First Play *Untei, First Play *†Waranin†, Different Blood Play (Life Burst) Level 2 *Buranko, Second Play *†Chinchiro†, Imitating Play *†Chucky†, Imitating Play (Life Burst) *Fukinagashi, Second Play (Aiyai limited) *Fukuwara, Second Play *Gumboat, Second Play *≡Hacka Doll No. 2≡, Red Play *Kazaguruma, Second Play (Aiyai limited) *Matryo, Second Play *†Mayokemen†, Imitating Play *Menko, Second Play (Life Burst) *Nagenawa, Second Play *†Okiku Doll†, Imitating Play *†Pai Gow†, Imitating Play (Guzuko limited) *Shigabosu, Second Play *†Shigabosu†, Imitating Play *†Urushiruma†, Imitating Play (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Yamahari†, Imitating Play (Guzuko limited) Level 3 *†Annabelle†, Wretched Play *†Baccarat†, Wretched Play *Gogatsudoll, Third Play (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) *§Hacka Doll No. 3§, 3-Play *Hagoita, Third Play (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) *Hanspi, Third Play *Hulahoop, Third Play (Aiyai limited) *†Jomokaru†, Wretched Play (Life Burst) *†Kirijishi†, Wretched Play (Life Burst) *Kisekae, Third Play (Life Burst) *Koinobori, Third Play *Kurumed, Third Play *Nawatobi, Third Play *Ohajiki, Third Play (Life Burst) *†Oouchi†, Wretched Play (Guzuko limited) *Saramawa, Third Play *†Saramawa†, Wretched Play *Seesaw, Third Play (Life Burst) *†Slot†, Wretched Play Devil (Ulith/Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Shateki†, Disaster Play (Life Burst) *†Shigarayaki†, Wretched Play *Sunabase, Third Play (Life Burst) *§Takara Tomy-taso§, 3-Play *†Tehonbiki†, Wretched Play (Guzuko limited) *†Uzuragu†, Wretched Play (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *Wasli, Third Play (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Beigoma, Fourth Play Princess (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) *†Fan-Tan†, Death Play (Guzuko limited) *Juggym, Fourth Play (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) *†Kuidoll†, Death Play Princess (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Mahjong†, Death Play (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Nihoningyo†, Death Play Princess (Life Burst) *†Roulette†, Death Play Devil (Ulith/Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *†Super Experience†, Death Play Princess (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *Takoage, Fourth Play (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) *Tsunahiki, Fourth Play *Yoyo, Fourth Play *†Yoyo†, Death Play Level 5 *†Blajack†, Time Play Princess Ruler (Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *Nopopon, Fifth Play Princess Ruler (Aiyai limited, Life Burst) List of Playground Equipment Resona Level 2 *Athle (NORMAL), Green Second Play (Aiyai limited, Double-faced Resona) *Jecoaster, Green Second Play (Aiyai limited) *Swingride, Green Second Play (Aiyai limited) Level 3 *Cup, Green Third Play (Aiyai limited) *Spride, Green Third Play (Aiyai limited) Level 4 *Athle (HARD), Green Fourth Play (Aiyai limited, Double-faced Resona) *Freefall, Green Fourth Play (Aiyai limited) *Karasha, Green Fourth Play (Aiyai limited) *Merrygoron, Green Fourth Play (Aiyai limited) Trivia *This class and Image Spirit: Angel are the only two classes to have SIGNI that are found in more than 2 of the 5 colors. Support Category:War Spirit: Playground Equipment